The transition to parenthood, especially first parenthood, can be conceptualized as an important process with implications for the individual parents, their relationship as a couple, their interactions with their infant, and the infant's development. The purpose of the proposed research is to define and evaluate prenatal, perinatal, and postpartum factors that contribute to risk for the couple's relationship as they become parents and for the infant's development. Information will be gathered on the couple prospectively during pregnancy through a prenatal screening before prenatal or perinatal risk is identified. The screening will include assessments of the marital relationship, of individual characteristics of the parents, and of recent and current stressors and coping capacities. Overall information will be gathered at that time and throughout the first year of the infant's life on the current and anticipated financial situation and support systems. Identification will be made of maternal and (fetal) infant medical problems during the last trimester of pregnancy and during the perinatal period. Four groups will be identified with 50 couples in each: a high risk group based upon maternal medical complications, a high risk group based upon infant complications, a high risk group based upon psychosocial factors, and a low risk group. During the perinatal period, infant evaluations and mother-infant interaction observations will be carried out. At three, six and 13 months, individual assessments of the parents, the marital relationship and stresses and supports will be made. Observations of the developing parent-infant relationship and evaluations of the infants will be included. Based on the pregnancy, perinatal and outcome evaluations, a continuum of risk factors will be defined that may predict risk for the parents, their relationship, their interaction with the infant, and the infant's development.